The present invention is directed to a measuring position for a microwave component, having a carrier for the microwave component and at least one test probe. The present invention is directed to an arrangement for measuring both analogue as well as digital, hybrid or monolithically constructed circuits in quasi-planar line technology having carrier materials (substrates) with an optimally small surface. For example, single semiconductor components such as, for example, housed or unhoused transistors, for example MESFETs, have a small surface, as do components such as hybridly constructed or monolithically integrated microwave circuits (MMIC) or combined arrangements such as chip-carrier structures.
In the prior art, the measurement of housed transistors has been performed with suitable measuring receptacles wherein the terminal bands of the transistors are contacted via planar line structures. Unhoused transistors have hitherto been tested in measuring mounts with a web. Due to the irreversible contacting by bond wire and solder, this measuring method is not non-destructive. Therefore, the measured transistors can generally not be re-used. The measurement of complete, monolithically integrated circuits of GaAs material likewise has the disadvantages recited for the measurement of unhoused transistors. This measurement is not non-destructive and is complex and is therefore suited neither for measuring individual components nor for measuring a great number of elements as necessary in the final testing during the manufacture of components.
There is a measuring position (Cascade Microtech, Inc.) for measuring planar circuits on a semiconductor wafer. This measuring position is equipped with test probes in coplanar line technology. The measurement of a component with this type of measuring probe requires a terminal configuration on the component in coplanar line technology (without base metallization) or requires through-contactings on the semiconductor wafer. A measurement of individual integrated circuits on the chip level or on the chip-carrier level with such a measuring position is only possible with additional measures.